La sombra del Sol
by fmalim08
Summary: Una misteriosa historia donde un pony está perdido en un mar de dudas, presa de un desconocido dolor emocional, pero que de a poco se acercará a la verdad. Sin embargo, cuando lo consigue, no era exactamente lo que esperaba, originándose nuevas dudas que no podrá resolver.


**La sombra del Sol**

– –

Yacía sobre aquella rugosa y fría superficie sintiéndose nada más que una roca en el suelo. La poni estaba desanimada de la vida, a pesar de tener alas, no tenía energías para escapar de ese lugar.  
Miraba el cielo con la vana idea de esperanza. Pero no lograría nada, pues ella misma se dirigió a ese sitio.  
Creía estar apresada, a pesar de tener un libre acceso para escapar del lugar. Ahí se sentía cómoda, tanto como incómoda. Ella misma era quien se negaba a ser feliz, pero nada podía hacer. El único que puede detener nuestros sueños, somos nosotros mismos.  
Continuó el tiempo pensando en lo que había hecho, y lo que no hizo, a pesar de no recordar mucho Caminaba en círculos mirando sus pasos, centrándose en el sonido que hacían sus azules pezuñas en el suelo. Era el único sonido que podía escuchar, ya no oía el latido de su corazón.  
Sabía que para conocerse mejor, necesitaba acceder a sus más profundos pensamientos, por lo que dejó de comer, llevando su cuerpo al límite.  
Era de noche. Permaneció sentada mirando nada más que el simple movimiento de la luna

Llegó el momento, quedó sin energías para vivir. Se liberó de su dolor. Dejó su frío cuerpo en el suelo, pues ya nada podía hacer. Fue entonces que decidió salir de ese lugar.

– – –

Comenzó a vagar como un fantasma en el mundo. Aún necesitaba esclarecer la situación. Fue entonces que se dirigió sin rumbo en una dirección cualquiera, esperando que algo sucediera.  
Llegó así a Gulnet, un pequeño pueblo de Equestria.  
Era de día, caminaba por las calles, parecía un lugar alegre, aunque algo rústico. Nadie la podía ver. Ella siguió caminando y viendo los demás ponis. Parecían felices, después de mucho tiempo, sonrió.  
Se detuvo a ver unos pequeños ponis jugando, se veían alegres, excepto por uno que estaba a lo lejos mirándolos. Un pequeño poni blanco de ojos violeta y melena azulada.  
Ella se dirigió hacia él a ver que le pasaba. Su mirada fría y triste, le recordaba a ella misma. Decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse al lado de él, pues era el único que se diferenciaba de los demás. Aunque ella nada podía hacer, era un fantasma.  
Se hacía tarde, se acercaba la noche y ese pequeño poni seguía ahí sentado. Ella sólo lo miraba, ¿porqué no se divertía como los demás?.  
De pronto el pequeño poni se levanta y se va caminando. Ella lo sigue.  
No parecía tener un destino, sólo caminaba. Se detenía sólo a tomar un poco de agua. Miraba para todos lados, pero no parecía estar buscando algo, más bien parecía que quería que alguien lo encontrara a él.  
Se hacía de noche, y seguían ambos caminando, ella no se cansaba, pues ya no tenía un cuerpo, pero él a pesar de todo seguía.  
Llegaron a un punto en que el pequeño poni se detuvo de repente. Se sentó frente un árbol, mirándolo. Ella veía la situación, pero no entendía que ocurría, sólo podía esperar. Era un simple árbol, qué habría de interesante. El pequeño poni suelta una lágrima y se lanza sobre el árbol a abrazarlo. Ella sorprendida lo ve y siente un doloroso golpe en su corazón. A pesar de no tener cuerpo, aún podía sufrir de dolor. El poni pasó gran tiempo abrazándolo hasta quedar dormido. Ella tenía una extraña sensación de culpa, pero de cualquier manera, nada podía hacer.  
Continuó toda la noche junto a él, mirando la luna.  
Al día siguiente el poni despierta y suelta una sonrisa. No se lo había visto tan alegre. Se dirigió a una plaza de Gulnet y viendo a los demás jugar les pide que lo reintegren; ellos alegremente lo aceptan, al final mientras más mejor.  
Ella no podía creerlo, estaba completamente sorprendida, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿habrá sido ese árbol? Rápidamente se dirige a verlo. Lo ve sin encontrarle nada interesante; lo abraza, y continúa así esperando que pase algo. Pasa el tiempo y nada ocurre, hasta que llega el pequeño poni, y dice:  
–No te abraces a vos misma, hay muchos que necesitan de tus abrazos, para ser felices.

Ella quedó aún más sorprendida, tanto que no conseguía decir ninguna palabra; aquel poni ¿podía verla?.  
El pequeño poni se sienta al lado de ella.  
–Hola, me llamo Retigue, gracias por compartir tu tiempo conmigo –le dice en tono alegre.  
–¿Podés... podés verme?  
–Si tenés amor para dar, serás alguien; me das tu amor y puedo verte.  
–Me llamo Luna, gracias por permitirme ser alguien en tu vida.  
–No te apreses en tu propio dolor. Vení, te mostraré Gulnet.

Retigue acompañó a Luna por los lugar más importantes del pueblo, primero visitaron la escuela.  
–¿Acá venís a clase? –le pregunta Luna en tono amable.  
–No, yo no voy a la escuela. Hace unos años iba, aprendí a leer y escribir, pero decidí dejarla.  
Luna vio en los ojos de Retigue ira y tristeza mientras lo decía, así que prefirió no preguntarle el porqué de tal decisión.  
En ese momento, la escuela estaba cerrada, silenciosa.  
–Es tal como la recuerdo –comentó Retigue.  
Luna miró por las ventanas de la escuela, un largo pasillo con varias puertas cerradas a los costados. Recordó los pequeños ponis jugando en la plaza, ¿cómo podía compararse tal alegría con la sensación de frialdad de la escuela?.  
Retigue se da la vuelta y alejándose dice:  
–Nunca entres a este escuela si no tenés la intención de aprender.  
–¿Por eso la dejaste?  
Retigue no dijo nada y siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado.

Llegaron al hospital. El lugar era más activo. Retigue le dirigió a Luna una mirada de terror, diciéndole:  
–Acá es donde queman los libros, aquellos que ya nadie quiere leer.  
–Este es un lugar de sanación, no una incineradora de papel.  
–Los libros son más que un simple papel con tinta impresa.  
–Sigo sin comprenderte, ¿podrías ser más claro?  
–Sé que me entenderás en algún momento; al final, los libros fuimos hechos para que nos lean.  
Luna tenía en mente una idea que le aterraba, pero decidió mantener la calma y permaneció callada.

Continuaron hasta una florería  
¿Porqué me trae a una florería?, se preguntó Luna.  
–Mira las flores, tocalas, olelas, siente su aroma. ¿Verdad que son hermosas?  
–Sin duda que son agradables, pero yo ya no puedo tocarlas ni sentirles olor alguno.  
–Si una flor no despierta tu amor, no le sentirás olor.  
Luna se acercó a una flor, pero no podía olerla, estaba seca, y a poco vio que iba perdiendo color.  
–No... no logro sentirle olor. No... no la encuentro muy interesante.  
–Vení, tengo que mostrarte un último lugar de Gulnet.  
Se dirigieron a la comisaría.  
Al llegar, Retigue le señala una ventana sin rejas.  
–Mira esa ventana. Esa es la habitación más peligrosa, es la que te conecta con la realidad. Hay una flor ahí dentro, si realmente no le sentís olor, entonces todo el amor que hayas recibido, sería en vano.  
Luna se dirigió a Retigue –Pero no puedo... –. Su comentario se cortó ahí, no pudo seguir hablando, pues no tenía a quien hablarle, Retigue había desaparecido.

Luna miró a su alrededor, y no vio a nadie, no escuchaba ningún sonido, y la única luz que veía era la de la luna. Sin darse cuenta, se había hecho de noche, y no había nadie.  
Entró a la comisaría y fue hasta la habitación que no tenía rejas en la ventana.  
Ahí estaba, una flor, una rosa. ¿Qué hacía una rosa en ese lugar?  
Se dirigió a buscarla, pero inesperadamente el suelo se derrumba, cayendo hacia una profunda zona oscura. Quedó atrapada bajo escombros sin mucho movimiento que hacer. Y no había logrado tomar la rosa.  
Inútilmente hizo unos esfuerzos para escapar pero no lo lograba. Creyó que quedaría en ese lugar para siempre.  
Pero no estaba vacío, aún estaba esa rosa en alguna parte. No podía verla debido la completa oscuridad. Pero tal vez pudiera olerla.  
–Necesito recordar –decía llorando –, algo.  
Comenzó a recordar su pasado.

– –

Era un día lluvioso, Luna estaba en el lujoso palacio donde vivía junto a su hermana Celestia, quien en ese momento estaba por salir. Ambas hermanas estaban dispuestas al cuidado y conservación de la armonía de la zona donde vivían, Equestria.  
En ese momento estaban en una gran habitación con impresionantes ventanas que permitían la entrada de luz a casi la completa inmensidad de la sala. Luna ve a su hermana dirigirse a la puerta, y vagamente le dice:  
–Celestia, no es un buen día para salir, ¿porqué siempre te vas en momentos así?  
–Tengo que hacerlo, es mi deber encargarme de la vasta zona que Equestria comprende. No me lo puedo tomar como un juego. La vida de muchos ponis depende de mi.  
–¿Y tu vida?¿acaso no lo vale?  
–Jajaja –rió Celestia en modo burlón –, hermanita, no te preocupes por nada. No me pasará nada malo. Además me gusta hacer eso, y es mi talento. Sólo esperame, no tardaré mucho, volveré antes de que anochezca.  
Luna miró hacia afuera por una ventana y dijo: –Eso... siempre me decís lo mismo. Pero nunca podemos estar juntas –al terminar la frase soltó en llanto.  
–¡Luna! !No actúes como una niña¡ –le gritó su hermana enojada –, sabes que esto hay que hacerlo. Es nuestro trabajo.  
–Es... Está bien, tenés razón, disculpa mi actitud –le contestó Luna secándose las lágrimas, pero se sentía triste aún.  
Así, Celestia salió bajo la lluvia dejando a Luna, quien pronto volvió a soltar en llanto. –hermana, ¿porqué me haces sufrir? –dijo Luna con tristeza en voz baja y entrecortado.  
De pronto tocan la puerta.  
–Pase –Dijo Luna dándole permiso de entrar.  
Abre la puerta e ingresa un poni blanco vestido con armadura que le dificultaba reconocerlo, era un guardia. Traía consigo una caja cerrada –Princesa –dijo –, ya tenemos listo el vestido que mandó a encargar, ¿se lo quiere probar?. Acá se lo dejo. –apoyó la caja sobre una mesa que había a su lado y regresó por donde vino.  
–¡Espera! –le grita Luna antes de que salga –¿Podrías al menos decirme como me queda?  
–Oh, como diga, princesa, esperaré afuera para no incomodarle –la manera de hablar del guardia no presentaba sensación de sentimiento alguno.  
–¡No!, por favor, quédese –lo interrumpió Luna de una manera que pareció una orden.  
–Es su decisión princesa. –dándose vuelta para ver a Luna –. Pero por favor, le pido que lo piense detenidamente.  
–Si no pudiera tomar decisiones rápidas, no estaría a cargo.  
Luna tomó la caja que contenía el vestido y la abrió con cuidado. Dentro yacía un hermoso vestido color verde claro con cintas rosas y varias gemas de colores variados incrustadas a lo largo.  
–¡Es hermoso! –dijo Luna sorprendida al verlo.  
–Efectivamente, es una de las mejores que habían. Digno de tal belleza como es usted.  
Ella se puso el vestido y en voz sutil le dijo: –¿Cree que me veo hermosa con este vestido?  
–Es usted quien le da belleza al vestido.  
Luna se le acercó con una mirada provocativa y le susurró al oído: –Si me crees hermosa, podés tocarme.  
El guardia permaneció calmo e inmóvil, y le dijo: –Usted es hermosa, pero hacer eso, sería una falta de respeto a su presencia.  
–¿Es que no te gusto? –Contestó Luna algo enojada.  
–Disculpe, pero es parte de una actitud moral y respetuosa. Le pido que piense más detalladamente sobre lo que está haciendo. Yo puedo esperar afuera a que se calme y tome una decisión adecuada.  
Luna abrazó al guardia y en tono suave le dijo –Es usted libre de mi opresión, puede compartir su amor con alguien que lo necesite.  
El guardia quedó confundido y comenzó a sudar.  
–Un guardia no puede mostrar señales de debilidad, ¡queda usted despedido! –Le gritó Luna enojada.  
El guardia quedó atónito, y con la cabeza gacha y sin decir una palabra, se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia la puerta de salida. La abre y pasa.  
–No es lindo hacer sufrir a alguien –dijo Luna antes de que cerrara la puerta al irse.  
–Todos somos ponis, tenemos sentimientos, a veces se me olvida, gracias por recordármelo –dijo el guardia y cerró la puerta saliendo de la sala.  
Luna volteó y se dirigió al balcón que daba a la habitación. Mientas iba, se arrancó el vestido que llevaba, destrozándolo. Permaneció bajo la lluvia con la mirada perdida.

Horas más tarde llegó volando Celestia, quien se detuvo sobre el mismo balcón. Vio a su hermana y se acercó a ella en señal de preocupación. Luna estaba con la mirada pálida fija al horizonte. Desde cerca se le notaba una pequeña sonrisa, pero estaba completamente inmóvil, ni si quiera parpadeaba.  
–¡Luna! –Le gritó Celestia enojada–. Me decís a mí, pero parece que a pesar de todo, también sales bajo la lluvia.  
–Es mi turno, tengo que mover la luna. Quedate adentro para no resfriarte.  
Celestia la miró con preocupación pero asintió y se dirigió a dentro de la sala. Mientras Luna salió bajo la lluvia a ocuparse de la noche.  
Fue hasta un pequeño pueblo, estaba calmo, sólo las gotas de lluvia se escuchaban. Comenzó a caminar por las deshabitas calles. De pronto la lluvia cesa. Luna se detuvo un momento a ver a su alrededor, se centró en una casa que tenía la puerta abierta.  
Sin pensarlo demasiado, ingresó. Dentro el silencio era absoluto. Luna continuó caminando a pesar de que cada paso fuera tan ruidoso que daba vida al ambiente.  
No se adentró demasiado que una voz hizo que se detuviera.  
–No te molestes en ocultarte princesa –Le dijo esa misteriosa voz, de un adulto masculino. A Luna le pareció haber oído esa voz antes, pero no la recordaba con claridad.  
–¿Quien sos? –Preguntó Luna mirando en varias direcciones para encontrar el foco de la voz, que retumbaba por todo el lugar.  
–No necesito mostrarme para poder hablarte.  
–¿Qué querés de mi?  
–Lo que yo quiero vos no lo tenés, porque alguien ya te lo quitó.  
–Estoy encargada de la noche, si no te muestras deberé tomar medidas más estrictas.  
–Como podés ver, acabas de perder tu amor.  
–¡Es suficiente! –Y al momento de terminar la frase, se voltea y sale de la casa. Voló hasta sobre la misma, y en tono impotente dijo: –Tenés sólo cinco minutos para salir antes de que deba destruir tu precioso hogar.  
Continuó el silencio, pasaron los cinco minutos y nadie contestó.  
Luna irritada entra a la fuerza al hogar y vuelve a gritarle: –¡Dije que te muestres!, ¡no te daré otra oportunidad!  
–Lo sabía Luna, a pesar de todo, en lo profundo seguís siendo una pequeña y dulce poni. Podrás destruirme, pero no dejarás de ser quien sos.  
Ella sintió un choque emocional. Pero enojada volvió a gritarle: –Esta fue tu última oportunidad –, saliendo de nuevo del lugar.  
–A pesar de lo sucedido, nunca dejé de amarte –seguía la voz calmada hablándole.  
Luna permaneció inmóvil. Pero su rostro de rabia había desaparecido.

De pronto de alguna parte llegó Celestia volando rápidamente. ¡Luna! ¡alejate de ahí! –gritó asustada y dirigió un potente rayo multicolor hacia la casa, cual rápidamente comenzó a incendiarse.  
Luna sorprendida le dice: –¡Celestia que hiciste!  
–¿No te dije varias veces que no entre a lugares desconocidos? –. Le contesta enojada.  
–Pero... ¿sabes quien era?  
–No era alguien que te gustaría ver de nuevo.  
–¿Me decís que ya lo había visto antes?. Yo creo haberlo escuchado antes, pero no lo tengo muy claro. ¡Y ahora lo asesinaste!  
–No está muerto. Sólo olvidalo, no vuelvas a pensar en esto.  
–No me lo ocultes.  
–No es momento de habar de esto. Continúa con tu trabajo. Siempre haciendo esto, no sos mas que una pequeña niña, una dulce y débil poni. –dijo Celestia dando la espalda y volviendo volando de nuevo por donde había venido.  
Luna miró como su hermana la abandonaba, pero volteó a ver la casa en llamas. Suspiró e ingresó de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor diciendo: –¿Hay alguien acá adentro?, si es así, debe salir de inmediato.  
Pero nadie respondió. Las llamas se avivaban más y Luna debió salir.  
Permaneció mirando como el lugar se incendiaba y lamentándose de no poder hacer nada.  
Se dirigió lentamente hasta debajo de un árbol a pensar lo que había sucedido.  
Se apoyó sobre este, y cerró los ojos. Sentía frío, estaba temblando.  
Recordó lo que le dijo la misteriosa voz; "Acabas de perder tu amor, alguien te lo quitó", "A pesar de lo sucedido, nunca dejé de amarte" y lo que le dijo su hermana; "No era alguien que te gustaría ver de nuevo".  
–Así que, yo... –dijo luna en voz baja y comenzó a abrazar el árbol –antes... antes alguien me amaba.

– – –

–Alguien me amaba... ¿quién sería?. Necesito recordar, pero ya se me está complicando mucho –dijo Luna mientras resistía debajo de los escombros –. No puedo, algo borró mi memoria, no recuerdo nada –para este momento, ya estaba asustada de no saber quien era realmente.  
–Te dije que alguien te quitó tu amor.  
Luna se sorprendió de que le dijeran eso, porque quien se lo decía era Retigue.  
–¡Retigue!, ¿sos vos?  
–Yo nunca me alejé de vos.  
–Pero... ¿porqué me dijiste que alguien me quitó mi amor?. Entonces vos... ¿sos el que estaba aquella noche? No tenés la misma voz. Quien me había hablado, era un adulto.  
–Siempre estoy cerca tuyo. Y el que sea un adulto o un niño, depende de vos, seré quien quieras que sea.  
–No entiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Antes eras un adulto, ahora un niño.  
–No soy un niño, vos me veías como un niño porque sentías pena por mí.  
–No... no tiene sentido –decía Luna cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.  
–A veces la mente nos juega bromas. Nos hace ver lo más adecuado para nosotros según nuestro estado de ánimo.  
–Puede... puede ser... Pero, de cualquier manera, en aquel incendio, si eras vos... ¿sobreviviste?  
–No podía morir, no puedo abandonarte. Y tampoco lo haré ahora. Toma la rosa que está cerca tuyo.  
–Está oscuro, no puedo verla. –Luna seguía confundida por lo que le dijo Retigue, pero por el momento, debía escapar de ese lugar.  
–Sólo debes guiarte por su olor.  
–Ya te dije que no puedo.  
–Por favor Luna, te necesito.  
Luna se centraba en lo que le decía Retigue, "te necesito", y pensaba "Necesito ayudarlo, él está sufriendo más que yo. Depende de mí, si muero, él también lo hará". Al pensar esto, comenzó a sentir un delicioso aroma floral, pacífico. Ya lo tenía, se sentía feliz. Estiró una de sus patas y tomó la rosa. Ahí la tenía, entre sus pezuñas. Cerró los ojos aliviada.  
–Abrí los ojos Luna. Acá tenés, es para vos. –le dijo Retigue mientras sostenía la rosa desde una punta, y Luna desde la otra. Retigue ya no era un pequeño poni, sino un adulto.  
–Realmente sos un adulto, y... –comenzaron a lagrimearle los ojos a Luna y rápidamente abrazó a Retigue, quien la miraba dulcemente.  
Mientras lo abrazaba miró hacia arriba. Podía ver la luna, pero algo borrosa debido a que sus lágrimas le dificultaban ver claramente.  
–No estás sola. Ahora, salgamos de este frío lugar. –dijo Retigue en tono calmo.  
Luna se le aparta y mira a su alrededor. Esta vez más confundida, porque ese lugar, era donde ella se había dirigido antes. No estaba muerta.

– –

–Sé que no entendés que sucede. Por eso vine a ayudarte. Como te dije, no te abandonaré. –le dijo Retigue mientras miraba su rostro de preocupación.  
–Entonces... ¿Estoy viva? ¿Qué sucedió con Gulnet?  
–Gulnet, ya no existe, se incendió, pero yo sobreviví.  
–¿Se... incendió? –Luna quedó estupefacta –. Pero si acabamos de estar ahí.  
–Siempre estuve a tu lado, yo hice que lo recordaras.  
–¿Recordar? ¿Yo ya lo conocía?  
–Estuviste ahí la noche que se incendió. –Luna volvió a sobresaltarse cuando dijo eso.  
–Entonces... ¿fue la noche cuando mi hermana...?  
–Esa noche te vi desmayada sobre un árbol, te recogí y te traje asta acá.  
–Pero fui yo quien me dirigí hasta acá. A mi voluntad.  
–¿Y no te preguntas porqué motivo quisiste venir?  
–Yo... –Luna se agarró fuertemente la cabeza intentando recordar –no lo sé.  
–Estás confundida, salgamos rápido de este lugar y te haré recordar.  
Luna lo tomó de sus brazos y salió volando del lugar. Mientras, retigue la dirigía por el camino a donde quería ir.

Se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Gulnet. El lugar estaba completamente desierto.  
–Mira Luna –le dijo Retigue mientras le señalaba una sección de toda la zona –. Ahí vivía yo. Este lugar era Gulnet –señalando toda la zona.  
–Pero... ahí no hay nada. Ni tampoco a su alrededor.  
–Por su puesto que no, se incendió todo, ya no queda nada.  
–Pero no quedaron escombros, ¿como pudo pasar eso?  
–Cuando pasa algo así, lo mejor es eliminar toda evidencia. Así sólo quedará lo bueno de Equestria olvidando todos los malos sucesos.  
–¿Pero quién o quienes harían eso?  
–Quien tiene el poder de Equestria y mantiene el órden.  
–... ¡Celestia! –dijo luna con un grito por la impresión.  
–Suceden casos así a menudo.  
–Entonces... por eso está tan ocupada... –frunciendo el ceño al decirlo –. Espera –sobresaltándose –, ella me dijo que seguías vivo ¿porqué no eliminó toda la evidencia?

Retigue asintió y permaneció callado con una mirada triste hacia el desértico lugar , antes conocido como Gulnet.  
–Eh, disculpame –le dijo Luna mientras lo miraba tristemente –. Yo no quiero darte la idea de que mueras, es que con lo que me decís era lo más probable que ocurriera. Hasta te podrías considerar afortunado, porque no pasó.  
–Si hubieras creído que morí, habrías entrado a buscarme. Pudiste haber muerto ahí dentro. Pero tu hermana no quería eso. Ella en realidad creía que estaba muerto, pero te mintió por ese motivo.  
–Tendré que hablar con mi hermana –dijo Luna mientras abría sus alas con la intención de salir volando.  
–¡No! –La detuvo Retigue con un grito un tanto atemorizador –. No actúes tan deprisa. Celestia no es tonta. Debemos ser más cuidadosos.  
–¿Qué tenés pensado hacer?  
–En primer lugar ella no debe verme. Recordá que estoy muerto. Cuando amanezca, debes regresar y preguntarle sobre lo que pasó. Y no te preocupes por mí, siempre estaré cerca tuyo cuando lo necesites, nos volveremos a ver pronto.

– –

Ya era de día, cuando apareció volando Celestia.  
–¡Luna! –gritó desesperada a su hermana que yacía sobre el árido suelo del antiguo Gulnet –. ¡Acá estás!  
Luna no respondía, estaba desmayada. Celestia se le acercó y le dio una gran bofetada –¡Despertá! –le gritaba enojada –. ¡¿Que haces durmiendo?!  
Debido al golpe, Luna despierta. –¿Qué... que sucede? –respondió mientras miraba confundida en varias direcciones.  
–¡Luna!, desapareces todo el día y ahora ¡te encuentro acá durmiendo!  
–Yo... no sé que pasó. Sólo recuerdo que era de noche, y... ¡ah! –dijo sobresaltándose –, esa noche estabas conmigo, llegaste de repente y –¡No Luna! –la interrumpió bruscamente su hermana con un grito –. Deja de pensar en eso. A la noche vos te tenés que quedar, y luego regresar, ¡esto no es un juego! –dándole otra bofetada.  
–¡¿Que haces?! –dijo Luna mientras miraba asustada a su hermana y se tocaba la cara donde la golpeó –. Celestia, ¿porqué me haces esto?.  
–Me sorprende que no te hayas puesto a llorar aún. Siempre haciendo estas cosas, me tenés harta. La vida de muchos depende de nosotros y así como si nada desapareces.  
–Pero... no sé que pasó, no me fui... a mi voluntad –dijo, y su voz se quebró con estas últimas palabras. Recordó aquel frío lugar al que creyó haber ido, ¿fue Retigue quien la llevó, o fue ella misma?  
–Es de día y es mi turno –seguía hablándole Celestia furiosa –, anda a casa antes de que me arrepienta, hay tanto que hacer, no me puedo quedar a ver como pierdes el tiempo. –Al terminar de decir esto, miró al cielo, abrió sus alas y salió volando, mientras su hermana veía como se alejaba.  
Luna desvió la mirada y levantó vuelo hasta una altura en que pudiera apreciar la vasta zona que la rodeaba. Se detuvo a apreciarla. –Todo esto está a mi cuidado –se decía –. Si yo muero, todos morirán. Es verdad... no debí permanecer en aquel lugar. Era yo misma la que quería acabar con mi propia existencia, y al hacerlo, acabaría con todos.  
Vigorosamente, partió vuelo rumbo a su hogar.

Llegó deteniéndose frente la puerta principal, pero antes de entrar, miró el castillo donde vivía, las altas torres, custodiadas por guardias, las enormes y coloridas ventanas. A pesar de ser su hogar, en ese momento, sintió una sensación de terror.  
De cualquier manera, entró. La enorme sala de ingreso, era algo intimidante. Un guardia la vio y la saludó: –Buenos días princesa, acá tiene su vestido –dándole una caja abierta a la cual se le podía ver una tela verde dentro.  
Luna la ve y queda mirándola por un momento. Lo recoge algo confundida. Lo extiende y ve que era el mismo que había destrozado aquel día del que había recordado. Sorprendida le dice al guardia: –Este vestido, ¿de dónde lo sacaron?  
–Es el que pidió hace unos días –le contestó calmadamente el guardia.  
–Pero... ¿no me lo habían traído ya?  
El guardia la miró confundido y le responde: –Disculpará las demoras, pero recién hoy llegó. Hasta ahora no lo habían terminado.  
Luna estaba completamente desconcertada. Se quedó pensando un momento, tomó la caja y sin decir ninguna palabra se dirigió a su habitación.  
Por el camino se paraba a pensar sobre el vestido. No conseguía entender que ocurría.  
Llegó a su habitación, pero antes de entrar se detuvo frente la puerta. Algo la aterró al verla, por debajo podía apreciarse un líquido fluyendo desde el interior hacia afuera, un líquido de color rojo fuerte y brillante, era sangre. Soltó la caja, la cual se le cayó al piso, y tomó rápidamente la manija de la puerta, y con un suave movimiento de sus pezuñas, comenzó a girarla para abrir.

– – –

Despierta Luna bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Estaba sentada apoyada sobre éste. Siente que alguien le habla. Era Retigue, quien estaba sentado a su lado: –¡Luna, despertaste al fin! –le dice alegremente.  
–¿Eh? –le dice Luna mientras lo mira confundida –¿Que... –mirando a su alrededor –... pasó?. ¿Donde estamos?  
–Algo malo pasó, estás cerca de descubrirlo. ¡Vamos, te mostraré! –levantándose del suelo donde estaba sentado al decir esto.  
Luna sin más, lo mira y se levanta. –Estoy completamente confundida –dice.  
–Lo sé, por eso te lo explicaré todo. Sólo seguime.  
Luna afirma con la cabeza. Retigue voltea y sale caminando, a lo que Luna lo sigue.

No hablaron nada durante el camino. Retigue tenía la mirada fija a su destino, sólo la desviaba para ver a Luna. Mientras, ella miraba el paisaje que los rodeaba, una extensa llanura sin fin, con algunos árboles esparcidos por la zona, una leve brisa que recorría, y un cielo azul sin nubes con el impotente sol iluminándolos.

Luego de una extensa caminata, Retigue se detiene. –Ya llegamos –dice –, es acá.  
–¿Acá? –pregunta Luna observando el lugar –. Pero yo no veo nada extraño, es lo mismo de siempre.  
–Mira hacia arriba.  
–No... no veo nada –dijo al elevar la vista hacia el cielo sobre ella, mientras los rayos del sol le dificultaban la visión  
–¿No lo ves? Es enorme.  
–¿No hablarás del sol? –dijo Luna en tono de burla.  
–Una gran estrella iluminándonos. Podemos ver todo a nuestro alrededor, que a la noche se nos dificulta. La oscura noche de la que te encargas cuidar. Mientras tu hermana tiene la facilidad de encargarse del iluminado día.  
–¿A qué querés llegar con esto?  
–Aún nos queda otro destino, sólo nos detuvimos para notar que el camino se nos hace más fácil si está iluminado. Lo cual es muy importante.  
Luna asintió vagamente, y Retigue respondió con una sonrisa.

Continuaron viaje. Pero no parecía que avanzaran, el paisaje siempre era el mismo.  
Caminaron demasiado, Luna ya estaba tambaleándose de cansancio. Se detuvo un momento. –Parece que estamos siempre en el mismo lugar –dijo débilmente.  
–No desistas aún –dijo Retigue deteniendo su viaje para ver a Luna–. Si te detenés, no llegaremos.  
–¿Pero tanto falta?  
–Si te parece, podrías detenerte a descansar, pero yo no puedo detenerme. Así que continuaré.  
–¿Pero porqué estamos acá? –le dijo Luna y continuó viaje a la par de Retigue, a pesar del cansancio. Sabía que no tenía otra manera de salir de ahí.  
–Sólo te puedo decir que la única salida es seguir caminando.  
–Pero... ¿cómo conoces el camino? ¿vos me trajiste acá?  
–¿Yo? Fuiste vos quien me trajo a mi. Y ahora hago lo que me pediste, escapar de este lugar.  
Luna lo miró tan sorprendida como confundida. –¡¿Cómo?! –le gritó furiosa –¡¿Yo?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Yo aparecí acá de la nada, no recuerdo lo que haya pasado, ¡¿y decís que yo te traje?!  
–¿Ya te estás poniendo nerviosa? –dijo en su tono calmado de siempre –. Pronto lo entenderás.  
Luna se agarró la cabeza y comenzó a quedar pálida. –No, no, ¡no! –decía furiosa pero a la vez débilmente –. ¿Qué es esto? ¡Basta! Mi vida empezó a tener problemas desde que te conocí.  
–Por eso, te vi en problemas y vine a ayudarte. Si no confías en mi, puedes irte.  
Luna lo miró con desánimo. –¿Sabes qué? –dijo –. Sí, me puedo ir sola, veo que sólo vas en una misma dirección; y pararé cuando quiera. –Tomando vuelo y alejándose rápidamente.

Lágrimas le fluían desde los ojos por ambos lados, debido al golpe de aire por la velocidad del vuelo. Sus ojos semicerrados por los rayos del sol, no desviaban su mirada a su destino. El único sonido era el del viento rozar sus oídos.  
Recorrió una gran distancia. Sus párpados se cerraban cada vez más. La velocidad y altura de vuelo eran cada vez menor, al punto de desplomarse en el suelo.  
Permaneció así un momento, sobre el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió, pero su visión era borrosa. Miró a ambos lados inútilmente, el paisaje era el mismo.  
Miró hacia arriba, el incandescente sol la deslumbraba, cerrándoles los ojos. A pesar de ello, hizo el esfuerzo por verlo claramente. De a poco empezó a ver manchas de varios colores en el centro. Permaneció un largo tiempo mirándolo.  
Las manchas que veía se hacían cada vez más oscuras, hasta que sólo podía ver una negra, y lo suficientemente grande, como para taparle toda la visión.

– –

–¡Despertá Luna! –dijo Retigue mientras la tomaba entre sus patas delanteras y la miraba con una sonrisa. Ella estaba acostada sobre el piso.  
Luna abre los ojos, y lo ve. –¿Retigue? –dice confusa –, ¿Qué... qué pasó?  
–Ya llegamos.  
–¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estamos? –mirando a su alrededor. Estaban dentro de una gran sala. Sin más que una gran puerta de madera que permanecía cerrada, una ventana por donde entraba la luz del sol que estaba a punto de esconderse, y sólo ellos dentro.  
–Llegamos al punto final de tus dudas. Acá es donde ocurrió todo. –Se separó de Luna y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió, mientras Luna miraba. Detrás, estaba parada, a punto de entrar, Celestia, quien al mismo tiempo abría la puerta. –¡Luna! –dijo, con una mirada asesina –. ¿Ya vas a salir?  
–Pero... –respondió –. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba acá? ¿Qué pasa? –lo mira a Retigue, quien se le acerca.  
–Luna –le dice Retigue –, es momento de irme.  
–Luna, ¿estás bien? –le pregunta Celestia acercándose a ella, a lo que Retigue aprovecha para salir de la sala.  
–No sé... Retigue me trajo acá... yo no recuerdo –¿Retigue dijiste? –Celestia la interrumpe sorprendida.  
–¿Qué pasa?  
–Hermana, vení conmigo, tengo que mostrarte algo –Volteándose y saliendo del lugar, mientras Luna le sigue.

Se dirigen hacia la torre más alta, cual era la habitación de Celestia.  
Celestia entra, y se camina hacia un mueble con cajones. Abre uno y saca una pequeña caja. Luna mientras, permanecía parada en la puerta mirando el lugar.  
–Cerrá la puerta, Luna –dijo Celestia, a lo que Luna la cierra y se le acerca lentamente.  
–No esperaba llegar a esto, Luna –le dijo su hermana –. Retigue... –hizo una pausa –Retigue... ya no existe. –Luna se encontraba confundida –Toma –sacando una foto de dentro de la caja que tenía consigo –¿Reconoces este poni? –mostrándosela a Luna.  
Luna mira la foto y se sorprende, era Retigue, un pequeño poni blanco de ojos violetas y melena azulada.  
–Y ahora mira esto –dijo Celestia sacando una bolsa cerrada, conteniendo dentro, en perfectas condiciones, una rosa; se la muestra –. ¿Lo reconoces Luna?  
–Es... la rosa que él me dio.  
–Esta rosa te la dio Retigue, sí, cuando eran pequeños. La guardaste acá junto a su foto, es un recuerdo muy preciado e invalorable.  
–Si es mío ¿porqué lo tenés vos?  
–Porque... no quería que recordaras lo que pasó.  
–¿Cómo? ¿Qué... qué pasó?  
–¿Te lo tengo que repetir de nuevo? Ya te dije que olvidaras el asunto. –la miró fijamente sin decirle nada un momento, y suspiró –. Luna, Retigue ya no existe, está muerto.  
–¡¿Qué?! –replicó Luna con un grito –. ¿De qué hablás? ¿Y es que no lo viste? Cuando estábamos en esa sala –su voz se quebró en estas últimas palabras; recordó la situación en la sala, donde Celestia no pareció notar la presencia de Retigue.  
–Está claro que no lo recordás, hice todo lo posible para que lo olvidaras, fue por tu bien –Celestia volvió a guardar los objetos en la caja, y la cerró –. Creo, que hay que hacerlo –mirando fijamente a Luna, mientras ella atónita sólo la veía.  
Celestia arrojó la caja que tenía en sus manos, a un lado de la habitación, a lo que Luna desvía su mirada en dirección a la caja; entonces Celestia aprovecha para agarrarla con fuerza y...

– –

Luna abrió los ojos, estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, desde afuera. Tenía su pezuña sobre la manija de la puerta. No entendía que pasaba, soltó la manija y miró a su alrededor, en el suelo había una caja.  
Tomo la caja y la abrió. Dentro contenía una tela verde, cual saca y extiende para asombrarse de ver que era su vestido. Un vestido color verde claro con cintas rosas y varias gemas de colores variados incrustadas a lo largo.  
Rápidamente voltea hacia la puerta, un líquido fluía desde el interior hacia afuera, un líquido de color rojo fuerte y brillante, sangre.  
Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo demasiado, abre la puerta e ingresa.

Ahí dentro estaba en el suelo, un cuerpo, un poni blanco de melena azul, sobre un charco de sangre. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos, Luna sentía que la estuviera viendo, con una mirada triste, esos pálidos ojos lilas. Sintió escalofríos, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse.  
Luna permaneció mirándolo un momento, no reaccionaba a la situación. Sólo veía al poni, sin energías, sin vida. Parecía de una muerte de un pasado no muy distante.  
De repente escucha una voz proveniente desde una esquina de la habitación que le habla: –No te molestes, ya está muerto –dijo.  
Luna al oír la voz dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía ésta. Era el mismo poni blanco de melena azulada y ojos lilas, Retigue.  
Luna cayó sobre sus patas traseras, desvió su mirada al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, y apoyó sus pezuñas sobre éste. –No puede ser... –dijo en voz llorosa mientras lágrimas comenzaron a fluirle desde sus ojos –. Retigue... –cerrando sus ojos con la vana idea de que todo pasara de repente.  
–Princesa, el cuerpo que yace en estos momentos en el suelo, es Retigue. Es verdad, está muerto.  
–Esto no es verdad, nada de esto puede ser real, ¿Quién sos? ¿Quién es él? Es imposible –alejándose levemente del cuerpo.  
–Cuando amas a alguien, no podés olvidarlo. Yo soy sólo un recuerdo tuyo, no existo, soy parte de tu imaginación, parte de tus recuerdos –caminó unos pasos hacia Luna, pero sin acercársele demasiado –. Pero acá está Retigue, un cuerpo que no volverá a ver la luz del sol –hizo una pausa y suspiró–. Luna, no recuerdas lo sucedido, lo olvidaste completamente, pero el amor es más fuerte, algo que tu hermana quiso quitarte.  
Luna tomó el cuerpo de Retigue, rodeándolo con sus patas delanteras a modo de abrazo –esto... no puede ser posible –dijo.  
El cuerpo de Retigue estaba frío y algo húmedo.  
Luna sintió que unas gotas le caían sobre su cuello. Se separó del cuerpo y lo miró sorprendiéndose de lo que vio. Esas gotas, eran lágrimas que provenían de los ojos de Retigue.

De pronto siente que la empujan desde atrás, desplomándose en el suelo sobre el charco de sangre.  
–Así que volviste, Luna –dijo una voz tras ella, quien la había empujado. Luna reconoció la voz, y por eso temió voltear para verle, permaneció mirando el suelo.  
Escuchó que cerraba la puerta y entraba. Agarró a Luna desde el cuello y la llevó hacia sí.  
–Hermanita, dulce hermanita, presa de tu dolor –Le dijo seriamente mientras sostenía a Luna del cuello –. Retigue está muerto. Ya no existe.  
–Pero... ¿porqué me lo ocultas? –cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.  
–No te lo repetiré. –soltando a Luna y dejándola acostada en el suelo–. Creo que... –suspiró –, que hay que hacerlo, no esperaba llegar a esto. Es demasiado, pero es la única manera.  
Luna se estremeció y se arrastró en dirección hacia una esquina de la habitación.  
–¡Espera! –gritó Luna de repente –. ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! –en tono de llanto –. Yo no entiendo que pasa, no sé como murió, nada.  
Celestia al decir esto, agachó la cabeza, y unas lágrimas empezaron a caer al suelo desde sus ojos. Se le acercó y en voz débil le dijo: –Te extrañaré, hermanita –y rápidamente le pega un gran golpe en la cara con sus pezuñas, dejándola inconsciente. –Lo lamento, pero esta es la única manera, la soledad. Ya no será necesario que mires al cielo para ver la luna, estarás en ella.

–


End file.
